


Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cheesy, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: "Andrà bene."





	Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il COW-T 8, sesta settimana.

Scott batte la lama sul ghiaccio, sprizzando scaglie ovunque, e Tessa è costretta a fare un movimento forzato per non perdere l'equilibrio. "Cos'hai?" gli chiede, ma lui non sa - non vuole rispondergli, e allora lei gli avvicina le labbra al suo orecchio.

"Andrà bene," sussurra, sfiorando il suo lobo mentre gli parla. Scott si inchina a lei come a una principessa, e come a una principessa bacia la mano.

"Andrà bene," ripete lui, un po' più convinto, e sogna il momento in cui potrà urlare per la soddisfazione e per l'esaltazione davanti alla Corea del Sud e al mondo.


End file.
